Chuck Hansen
|image = |fullname = Charles Hansen |nicknames = Chuck |born = August 14, 2003 (aged 21) Sydney, AustraliaPan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome |died = January 12, 2025 |causeofdeath = Kamikaze attack with Striker Eureka against Slattern and Scunner |citizenship = Australian |family = Herc Hansen (father) Angela Hansen (mother, deceased) Scott Hansen (uncle)Jaegercon Interview: Travis Beacham Donovan Hansen (grandfather, deceased) Tess Hansen (grandmother, deceased) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |height = 6' 0" (1.83 m) |weight = 177 lbs''Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, pages 32-33'' |academy = 2019[http://travisbeacham.tumblr.com/post/58455517357/how-old-is-when Travis Beacham: How old are the characters in Pacific Rim?] |occupation = Jaeger Pilot |rank = PPDC Ranger |number = R-CHAN_512.66-D |strike = Sydney Shatterdome(formerly) Hong Kong Shatterdome |deploy = 13 |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |pilot = Striker Eureka |partner = Herc Hansen Stacker Pentecost (deceased) |command = Marshall Stacker Pentecost |appearances = Pacific Rim |actor = Robert Kazinsky Daisuke Namikawa (JPN Dub)Tomokazu Sugita, Megumi Hayashibara, Tohru Furuya Cast in Pacific Rim Film's Dub }} Charles Hansen is the son of Herc Hansen. He was a PPDC Ranger and the pilot of the Striker Eureka. Biography Early Life Chuck is born August 14, 2003 to parents Angela and Hercules Hansen, an air force pilot.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, pages 171, 172, 179, 180 Chuck is nine years old when the Kaiju Trespasser attacks San Francisco in 2013. A year later, Sydney is attacked by Scissure. Chuck is at school at the time of the attack. When civilians are given an hour to evacuate Sydney's downtown district before the second nuclear striker against the Kaiju, his father only has time to reach him. As a result of Herc's decision, his mother is said to have been killed by the Kaiju's attack before the military kills it. Following the authorization of the Jaeger Program, his father and uncle, Scott, enlist in the Jaeger Academy in 2015. Chuck is “raised in a cockpit” by his father and on the principles of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Chuck is the youngest Ranger in the Defense Corps to enlist the Academy. His headstrong and impulsive nature allowed him to rise to the top of the ranks, excelling in all areas of the Academy’s program. Some time after his uncle is dismissed from the Jaeger Program, he is assigned to the Striker Eureka with his father, six years before the downfall of the Defense Corps at the hands of Kaiju. Pacific Rim The closure of the Sydney Shatterdome is followed by the decommission of Striker Eureka. Sydney’s part of the Anti-Kaiju Wall is destroyed by Mutavore. Chuck and his father are reactivated and take on the Kaiju in Striker Eureka. After a quick skirmish inside the city, they kill Mutavore using Striker’s chest AKMs. During an interview Chuck is quick to lay the blame of the Jaeger Program’s failure at the feet of the pilots that came before him. Despite Striker Eureka’s need in Australia, Chuck and his father are relocated to Hong Kong, China, to complete their service stationed at the only Shatterdome still active. Marshall Stacker Pentecost recruits them and the remaining Jaeger pilots on the mission to assault the breach at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Chuck and Herc are to deliver a thermonuclear bomb, strapped to Striker Eureka’s back, into the heart of the breach in order to destroy it. When Chuck meets Raleigh Becket, he is quick to dismiss him for his inactivity after leaving the PDDC and his status as a worker on the Wall. Regardless of his father’s disapproval, Chuck remains antagonistic with Raleigh. When Mako Mori's first Drift goes awry, Chuck tries to help Tendo Choi and his father deactivate Gipsy Danger from the LOCCENT. Once they're successful, Chuck and his father convene with Pentecost in his office. Chuck is angered by Mako's lack of experience and Raleigh’s lack of control inside the Drift. The fact that he may have to rely on Gipsy Danger’s potential pilots makes him uneasy. Stepping out of the office, Chuck confronts Raleigh and insults Mako, provoking a fight. Raleigh and Chuck are almost evenly matched in skill, but Raleigh gains the upper hand when he uses a one of Mako’s counter moves and throws Chuck into the wall. Pentecost and Herc intervene, breaking the fight up, Herc literally forcing his son back and into another area to prevent further problems. When two category IV Kaiju emerge from the breach, Herc and Chuck move out of the Shatterdome into the Victoria Harbour alongside Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha. Pentecost orders the Hansens to remain out of the fight and guard the coastline. The battle against Otachi appears to lean in the favor of Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon until Crimson Typhoon's pilots are crushed inside their Conn-Pod by Otachi's tail. The emergence of Leatherback prompts Chuck and Herc to disobey Pentecost's orders. Unable to save Cherno Alpha, they take on Otachi, gaining the upper hand in a few moments. Preparing to fire Striker's AKMs, the Jaeger's systems are knocked out by Leatherback's organic EMP. Chuck warns his father at the last second not to disengage from the Conn-Pod's harness as Leatherback attacks the disabled Striker. The force of the attack sends his father across the Pod and into a wall, breaking his arm. Frustrated by their inability to do anything inside the Jaeger, Chuck and Herc exit Striker Eureka and face Leatherback with a pair of flare guns to keep its attention away from the city. Firing their flares into the eye of Leatherback does nothing but irritate the Kaiju. As it prepares to smash them, Gipsy Danger arrives; Chuck cheers Mako and Raleigh on from the sidelines until Gipsy Danger is thrown into the docks. After Gipsy Danger kills both Kaiju, Herc's broken right arm leaves him unable to fight. Pentecost replaces Herc as the new co-pilot of Striker Eureka on a mission to attack the breach beneath the Pacific Ocean. Chuck, Max and Herc say their goodbyes, Chuck expressing that he's always known everything his father wanted to tell to him. As they depart, Chuck is uncertain of how compatible he and Pentecost will be in the Drift. Pentecost tells him he brings no memories or ego with him into the Drift. But, despite his egotism and familial issues, he and Pentecost should be able connect without issue. Chuck accepts the answer without issue, ending the discussion. At the breach, Chuck and Pentecost take on Scunner and Slattern; the subsequent fight with both Kaiju damages Striker's ability to deploy the thermonuclear bomb. Though they are able to hold their own against the Category IV and V Kaiju, Chuck and Pentecost make the conscious decision to detonate Striker Eureka's nuclear payload while still inside the Conn-Pod in an effort to allow Gipsy Danger to carry out the mission. The detonation manages to kill Scunner and wound Slattern severely. Personality Chuck, like Mako Mori, is a perfectionist; he does not tolerate failure from anyone, including himself. Raised around the lifestyle of Rangers, Chuck has little to no social life outside of the Defense Corps. He views former ex-Ranger Raleigh Becket as a washout who sacrificed his brother and someone in need of protection. Raleigh's failure as a Jaeger pilot incites his dislike of what he perceives as weaknesses that brought the Jaeger Program down. The two however, are able to come to an understanding after the battle in Hong Kong. Chuck's status as an elite pilot and world record holder for the most Kaiju kills makes him arrogant and overly self-assured. The fame of being a Jaeger pilot has allowed Chuck to do whatever and behave however he wants without anybody troubling him.Rob Kazinsky Interview - Pacific Rim Chuck is demeaning to everyone he doesn't consider worth of his time. Outside of combat situations, Chuck and Herc's relationship is "non-existent". Bitter over the loss of his mother, Chuck resents his father for not saving her. Despite Herc's attempts to become a better father to his son, Chuck sees Herc only as a rival and someone to surpass in ability. Skills *'Skilled Jaeger Pilot: '''Chuck was raised among jaeger pilots like Mako, Chuck became one of the world's elite Jaeger pilots. Striker Eureka had the highest recorded Kaiju kills in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Striker Eureka was able to wound Slattern, a Category V Kaiju to a point for it to call for help. *'Master Martial Artist:' Pan Pacific Defense Corps trained Chuck to be a master in hand-to-hand combat. Chuck like all Rangers is skilled in multiple martial arts. Chuck relies on brute force as opposed to others, such Raleigh and Mako, who rely more on nimble movements. Trivia *Chuck owns a pet bulldog named Max that matches Striker Eureka's decal.Pacific Rim: B-Roll footage'' *According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, Chuck's only next of kin is Herc, suggesting his immediate family may have died or been killed during the Kaiju War. **''Man, Machines & Monsters'' also cites that he joined the Jaeger Academy in 2018. *According to Robert Kazinsky, Chuck was born and raised Melbourne where he lost his mother in the Kaiju attack described in Tales From Year Zero.Screencap: When Bleeding Cool Met Pacific Rim’s Angriest Jaeger Pilot, Rob Kazinsky Gallery File:Tendo_Choi_2.jpg File:Raleigh_and_Chuck_Hansen.jpg File:Pacific_Rim_Striker_Eureka_Crew.png File:Stacker_and_Chuck_Hansen.jpg File:Ss-Herc_Hansen02.jpg SS-KH-00290.jpg Herc and Chuck Hansen 01.png Herc and Chuck Hansen 02.png Chuck Hansen 01.png Herc and Chuck Hansen 03.png|Concept art of Chuck and Herc's "street clothes" Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 01.jpg|Official Facebook Poster References Category:Characters Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Rangers Category:Deceased